Night Fall AU
by Desillusion Mind
Summary: She was attracted to her like a magnet, but it was not her first love anymore, but another one that could destroy her slowly.
1. Chapter 1

**PDV Shizuru.**

I remembered clearly my first meeting with Natsuki. We were eight years old, she was shy and a very enthusiastic child. She was playing in the municipal park while I was reading a book. We were not very close… I was following her around and she never rejected me even if I now realized I was a bother, she was one year older than me. I loved to watch her with her blue cycle, she was cute with her smiling face when she opened wide her arms to enjoy the air, and don't know the reason but I needed to be with her. My family was such a mess, my father cheated my mother and he left with one of her mistresses, my mother, she took care of me, we lived in poverty but we still happy to have food in our plates and a roof on the head, but we had a lot of loans. Natsuki was liked a new environment for me. I could breathe without thinking about my financial problems. Even if I looked at her far away, I felt close to her. I could not prevent from talking to her and asked to be her friend, and she simply laughed at me. She said she did not need a friend, but she did not push me away, she did not ask to let her alone. So, I sat on the bench and I drew her that's the way I was next to her. She was the reason I liked to draw. I have a lot of portraits, essentially of Natsuki. She was the perfect subject and one day, she did not come anymore, I waited for her… days, weeks and months… the seasons changed… but she never came back, she disappeared. I slowly forget her presence in my mind as if she was an illusion to break my loneliness.

* * *

Now, I'm seventeen, my life still complicated, with no money, I had some difficulty to study and to eat. I thought about given up my studies, to work and to escape from this city, I hated Fuuka, I was trapped, I felt like I'm drowning. People were nasty, they talked behind your back, they judged you as if they were better than you. But they were the worst. When I'm older, I'll leave and live. For my mother, I knew I was a burden, she worked a lot to provide a decent life. She had a boyfriend, she could marry him and have children with him, but she did not want to leave me, nevertheless, she deserved happiness after all the sacrifices she made for me. I don't consider that man as my father or stepfather, he was only my mother's boyfriend nothing more.

* * *

I tried not to yawn, I was so exhausted, I didn't eat well today as the other days… I did not have breakfast, it was too expensive, I only eat at lunch. The other students mocked me, I was so poor and sometimes, my stomach growled with hunger during the lessons. I looked at through the window, the sky was so blue. I wanted to put my hand towards the sky and capture it into my grip, I envied the birds that could freely fly where they wanted. I was my own prisoner, I wished I could escape. One year and my silent pain will be ended.

"Everybody, there is a new student that was transferred to our school, she came from Tokyo, her name is Natsuki Kuga, you should present yourself to your classmate." I suddenly turned my head, I almost hurt my neck and I saw her… it was her, it was HER! I knew it. I was as petrified, I thought I would never see her again, a vulgar memory that I cherished by myself. These bright green eyes, the beautiful long blue hair… she was slender and tall… but that's coldness, distance in her eyes and behavior. Some boys whistled at her, she did not pay attention to them, she went to sit to her place without saying a word. My heart kept furiously beating, my breath was taken away. I hardly swallowed when she turned to my side, did she recognize me? It was longtime ago, of course not, I was nobody as today. I blushed and attentively read my notebook. Did I forget to mention I loved women? And Natsuki was completely my type. I noticed she was my first crush… my first love… and she came back to my empty life, but she was not the same anymore. She wholly changed, and I will quickly find out her new personality. Meaner, stronger, hurtful and dangerous. And yet, I could not help getting closer to her even if it broke my wings.


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunch time, I went outside, in my secret spot, I did not have enough money to buy food in the canteen like the other students. I was so ashamed of my condition and everybody know it. One day my comrades did a 'charity event' for me, old torn and wear-resistant clothes as well as old tin cans. I wanted to scream and shout they were disgusting and I hated them all, they did not to spare me with their false pity; they only wanted to lower me lower than the ground.

In my bag, I had a bread that was already two days. I kept it, if people saw me with that, they surely made fun of me. I went to the bathroom, and drank a lot of water, it will help me to control my burning hunger. I watched my reflection in the mirror… I was so pathetic… I touched my face, bones… whiteness, I had nothing unique, they were right. I was an average girl, with average marks, I was not beautiful, the only thing that's stood out was my red eyes, and I sincerely disliked them, I looked like a demon and… I had his eyes. I wanted to change…. To have another life than this one.

I see my place was not empty, my breath rushed. This figure was leaning against the trunk of the tree, this long blue hair, only one person had it ... Natsuki. She was smoking, her face rose to the heavens, her eyelids were closed. She had an audio headset on her ears, I could hear some music, she hummed, she was entirely in her own universe, I wanted to join her, to know what put her in this absolute calm. She noticed my presence and watched me, I could not move, she removed her head set.

"What do you want?" A hoarse voice made me jump. I touched my racing heart.

"I… usually came here to eat…" She inspected me as if she could read me. My hands were sweaty, I tried to dry them on my clothes.

"Hm."

"You know, it's bad for your health to smoke. You could be sick or have cancer and worst." I dared to say, Natsuki did not even bother to look at me, she continued to take a taste of this poison, she finally paid attention to me, she stood up, I noticed a tattoo inside her wrist, a scorpion. She blew the smoke on my face. I coughed, my eyes were hurting, some tears escaped. I hid my face with my arm.

"Mind Your Own Business!" She angrily spat. She was right, I should not care about her. Everybody had its own problems.

"I-"

"Don't care." She stopped me again, and I bit my lower lip.

"Don'tyou need a friend or someone to help you? You are new and-" I continued, she glared at me as if I did the worst thing.

"And you still don't have one all these years? I mean a friend?" I blushed in shame.

"I have…one…" But she was not here, but in other school and I can't call her a friend. Perhaps an acquittance?

"Stop judging me and it will be fine for you."

"I never judge you and I will never do." I pleaded, I hated when others did with me. She unexpectedly faced me, she was so close to my face, her nose touched mine. There was no emotion remaining on her face. I could not know what she really thought. My mouth slightly opened, I had to breathe. She strongly caught my chine, and I winced in pain. I could not escape, nor I did not want, I was never close to her until now if I want I could steal her lips against mine. I could contemplate her radiant emerald eyes, I had a reason to do it, they were darker than before, or I did not really remember their real color. Her true color.

"So, continue this way, don't bother me but I warn you, stay away from me, I'm not that stupid brat who let you follow me like a dog. I'm more dangerous for you than a simple cigarette." I was sure it was true. She pushed me to the side and walk away. I noticed something to the ground.

"Hey, you forget your strawberry milk." I said, however, she did not turn back.

"Keep it or throw it, I don't care." I went to my place and sat against the tree. I could still feel the warm of Natsuki invade, it was as if she was hugging me, or I was sitting against her. I saw the milk, it was barely touched, I blushed when my lips made contact on the carton, so sweet different from her attitude. And I realized the words she said about friendship. Did she remember me after this time? I could not stop smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

I came back to my classroom, I could not stop thinking about Natsuki, she was a real mystery, I badly wanted to discover her secret, why did she change so much? What happened to the lovely child with her bright smile? She was not the same anymore. Life could be a mess, I perfectly understand that reality. I heard snicker when I entered the classroom. I knew it was for me, my classmates all smiled at me and stopped talking, I was not dumb. I noticed the garbage on my desk. The class representative, Reito Kanzaki spoke as usual for the rest:

"Hey, Shizuru, we know you can't eat so we shared with you our foods. We are generous with you is not it? You don't need to thank us, we did it to help you." I clenched my fists. I cannot cry or run away. I went to my place and I see some eaten buns and sandwiches, rotten apples…waste that would be given to pigs. They considered me like one. They did not help me but hurt me. I was used to their horrible treatment. Unfortunately, my stomach growled in a bad time and everybody was laughing at me.

"She seemed grateful, tomorrow we could give more." I lowered my head with shame. I wanted to disappear forever and never come back.

I was speechless when Natsuki take all the trash and throw everything outside the windows. Someone who was unlucky to be down at the wrong time was shouting outside. I did not notice she was there as the others. The silence reigned as a master. Why did she do that? Did she pity me? I bit inside my cheek. I was not grateful at all. I won't thank her! I was able to take care of myself, of course, I did not fight back because it was tiring. Did she told not to bother her?

"Wait, what-" I tried to say something but someone else was ahead of me.

"What are you thinking that you are doing!" Reito shouted, I jumped at his virulent tone. He was pissed. Nobody dared to oppose him. It was a first. Kuga went to her own place and sat. She crossed her long legs and stretched her arms behind her head. After a yawn, she glared at the man.

"Your trash smells awful or perhaps it's you? I'm not sure. My smell is very sensitive, could you move?" The young man was flabbergasted, it was a first for him, nobody dared to speak at him this way, he was the precious and only son of the school director. He thought himself better than the others, other students were under his obedience and his instructions, he never dirtied his hands and used others in exchange for money or services.

"You don't know who I am!"

"A bother. You scream like a little girl, it's so annoying. Move or I will be very angry, you are wasting my time." I was shocked, did she have a death wish? When Reito had someone in his sights, he did not let go without destroying it. I was afraid for Natsuki, she did not fulfill her position. Here, she was nothing. The bully touched his enemy's shoulder, but the brunette suddenly stood up and strongly caught Reito's neck, she violently pushed him against her desk. It happened so fast. I winced and closed my eyes when a heard a dull sound. I opened my eyes and saw Reito on the floor, he whined in pain and held his nose with both hands, a carmine liquid escaped between his fingers. Kuga sat back. She did not seem to be disturbed by what she had done, I saw her smirking. I began to be afraid of her reaction. She totally enjoyed it.

"You broke my nose! You bitch!"

"Yes, a bitch broke your poor nose, and I could do worse. Yes, you should be proud of yourself as a man and shout to everybody. I was nice, but I could be very nasty if you continue to bother me, you are the one who don't know who I am."

"I will make sure you will pay!" Natsuki smirked.

"I would like to see that." And the teacher was here.

"What's going on here? Reito? What happened to you?" The named watched the brunette who mischievously smile, she added:

"I-"

"I fall when I slipped." Kanzaki continued with a broken voice as his nose, the class representative can't let people know that he was beaten by a woman, he had a pride and reputation, some of his subordinates could rebel against him, he could not allow that to happen, he created this hierarchy which he was the sole master, an unknown vulgar could put everything back in place. He will take his revenge soon. That woman will pay. I knew I was thinking all this. I watched Natsuki, she was not afraid at all contrary to me. She lay down against her desk to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The day seemed to finally be ending, I watched the dark sky like every day, no stars were shinning. I looked up and take a long breathe. The wind was warm, it was so calm. I heard the birds. I was in peace for a few moments before everything come to end.

I did not want to return home. I felt like a stranger, on the edge to fall again. I walked without any purpose. Mother won't notice my absent, she was working at night as always. In my room, I did not do anything, I studied and slept. But where to go when you have nowhere to go? I was all alone. With no friends or other family. Was it my life? Despair and loneliness. I was exhausted, I let my tears running away, nobody will witness them, I did not need to be strong anyway.

I passed to the bridge that went to my neighborhood. I noticed something weird…was there someone? I stopped in my tracks, I was wept when I realized it was Natsuki. Was it fate that always brings us together? I hoped someone listen to my plea when she came back to my empty life. What did she do here? She was beyond the safety guardrail. She was looking down carefully. I thought my heart was blocked in my throat. She won't jump did not she? And to my horror, she did it. Her silhouette simply disappeared in the air. I screamed her name and run to her direction. Why did she do that! Sometimes, I thought about ending that life, but it was only a thought. There were others there were other ways to have freedom, to fight, to have another life, to fly away this place.

"Natsuki!" The height was disturbing. My legs were numb. I had to hold on to the padding for not to collapse. I inspected the water to see the brunette reappear or see where she was. I prayed she would not be carried away. And she came out of the water, I breathed again, I rushed down the stairs to rescue her. She managed to reach the edge of the mainland. She coughed while she was slumped on the ground.

"Are you out of your mind! You could kill yourself! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Why did you do that?" I spat, the young woman looked at me and smirked, my heart skipped a beat, she was so mesmerizing.

"And if I die, what would it do?"

"I will be sad and hurt. And your death will hunt me all my life!" I confessed. I heard a meow in response. I frowned. Kuga heartily laughed. I melt, it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard until now.

"You should look at your face, you were thinking that I did that, but no, I'm not a cat and I'm not crazy as you think." I saw that Natsuki held something against her chest. Something… small and gray… a cat? He was soaked and rolled into a ball, he huddled against the dark beauty. I comprehended what really happened… she jumped to save that poor animal… it was so… incredible and kind… and totally dangerous. She left him and got up. She was going away without saying a word and I stopped her:

"Wait…WAIT!" She did not listen to me and continued to move, I was annoyed, was I invisible? I ran and pushed her, she stumbled but managed to stay up, she turned at me, very angry. She grabbed the collar of my uniform, she was strong, she lifted me, I was on my toes.

"It's you who's crazy, what are you doing!"

"It was you who behaving strangely!"

"And why does it concern you?" I cared about you more than you want, or I want…

"I…" She pushed to the ground and she tightly grabbed my neck, she began to squeeze it between her slender fingers, I felt the pressure choke me. She was above me, like a demon who no longer had any human emotions on her features, I had to be afraid of the fate she was going to give me, especially since I had witnessed her anger with Reito, yet I could not help but admire her. She frowned and released me.

"It's my last warning, stay away from me or next time, I will really kill you. I'm not nice or your friend, I'm a demon! Leave me the hell alone!"

"If I can be next you, it will kill me. Please stay. I don't care if you are a demon!" I almost begged. I touched my burning neck, she clenched her fists, I thought she will punch me, but she went away. Perhaps she was right, I was crazy… to be in love with the devil…


	5. Chapter 5

**PDV Natsuki.**

I did not want to come back to that boring and annoying city of my childhood, Fuuka, even the name is so stupid. I preferred Tokyo, my real life was there, I had my friends and family, there were more activities, I could go out, but not here, it was dead. I was here because I had to be discreet after a dirty story that happened weeks ago… I will return to my life in six months, I had no choice. The main problem was, I had nothing here, I lived in a garbage dump for a few days, I have no home here, my parents, it's kind of complicated and I did not want to talk about it, in any case, I have no more mother and father but only my brother.

I began to light a fire in an iron barrel, I had thrown advertising flyers and old branches, everything I found, I had used the flame of my lighter to create the flame. I was going to die of cold, jump into this icy water to save a cat was not my brightest ideas. I shivered, and I began to have fever. I took off my jacket and my shoes, next, I silently watched the flame, I took my pack of cigarettes, and grilled one. I was blowing smoke and watching the starry sky. Even the weather is boring, I sighed. It was could outside, my room was an old car I broke the window, so I could sleep, there was also a little storeroom with an old rusty and stinky couch.

I thought for a moment about Shizuru… I did not remember her last name, but I could not forget her red eyes, until now, I never saw other than hers. And those bastards who make fun of her because she was not wealthy enough pissed me off. I did not have a lot money either, I did some stuff that's I was not proud of to live. Gosh, she such a pain. Why did she still follow me? But I won't let her continue, I was not the same as before. I changed everything changed, and I could not to go back, it was too late to do it and I did not want to do it. I coughed. Damn it, I was sick.

"Natsuki? Or should I call you Kruger?" I winced when I was called, I did not pay attention, it was going to be a problem if people wanted to hurt me.

"Who are you!" I spat I discreetly let my hand slip into the back of my pants, I always had my knife on me, it was always necessary to foresee the unexpected. Like thieves, vagrants, living in the wild place was not safe as we believe. I noticed a bald young man with blue eyes and a scar on her skull. He smiled at me and he showed his wrist. I recognized our symbols.

"I was searching for you, you are not easy to find, and this city belongs to me so it's a feat. Do you know an Elios?" I smirked, of course, I knew him well.

"Of course, he is my family. And you are?" I asked relieved and her shared his tattoo that was the same as mine.

"His elder brother, Kilian. So, that's mean you are my sister?" The man was in front of me, I realized he had a gun in the front of his pants, if he wanted to shoot me, he would have done it already. I gave me his hand and I gave him a slap in his palm, our fists intertwined, it was our greeting, give our real name and the one of the group and make this gesture.

"If you want. Or you prefer to be my brother?" He laughed.

"I preferred sister."

"Elios said you save his life and you help him a lot when you were in Tokyo?" I nervously scratched my cheek.

"I did not save him, and yes I helped him."

"He will be died if you did not if you had not brought him to the hospital, I owe you my life and more. That's why I'm here, Fuuka belongs to my guys, if you have any problem, we'll be there to help you. You are also an important member of sasori." The chief whistled, and a dozen men arrived on a motorcycle, the deafening roar and the lights dazzled Natsuki. She was impressed.

"I have a present for you. To welcome you in our big family in Fuuka." A biker came with a black and grey motorbike, it was beautiful, and he removed his helmet and he gave me his keys. I took them.

"Do you know how to ride?" I arched a brow and smirked.

"Of course. Whom do you think I am?" I lifted the bottom of my blouse, I heard whistles to my striptease, but I did not care. I showed a long white scar.

"It's the only memory left of my previous bike."

"Fine, now, this beauty is yours. Enjoy it." Yes, I belonged to a gang, and if we refused the gift of his superior, it was our death warrant.


	6. Chapter 6

**PDV Shizuru.**

It was Saturday afternoon, I did not have school, to be honest, I did not want to go there, never, with all the mockery but now, I had a reason to go there… I sighed. I should forget about my first love, she won't love me back, she was not a lesbian and she hated me… but I did not know where come from my stubbornness, still I wanted to see her… I dreamt about her last night. I blushed, I was such a pervert. I remembered her wet appearance, her black bra, the water was falling her perfect curves. I wanted to brush her long hair, to capture her pink lips… to taste her sweetness…

Only one person knew about my 'tendency,' and she was like me. Nobody can discover my dirty secret, homosexuality was the worst sickness here. There was some group of people who beat up the homosexual in town. They insulted them, recorded some videos and shared on social networks, their identities were exposed to everyone. I was afraid that one day, we knew about my forbidden attraction, I needed to get away from this place but first, I had to finish my studies and I will leave. I had to shut up and do a low profile.

"Hey! Shizuru, love. I missed you. It's almost two months! Did your breast became bigger?" I smiled with her bad jokes, I was used to. When I see my friend, she strongly hugged me, I was not used to her affection, she kissed me on the lips and I stepped back.

"Irina! Are you crazy! How many times do I have to say that you should not do that, what if someone saw us." I snapped, I looked around, I was relieved there was no one to witness that kind of greeting.

"I pay attention. Breathe a bit, you look constipated." I met for the first time Irina one year ago, I went to an exhibition of art, and I noticed her kissing a woman, they were arguing after. She went to see me later, she was begging me not to reveal that embarrassing moment. I said it was not my business and she was relieved. We talked and became closer but not too much closer. We never had a sexual or romantic relationship. Next, we shared our secrets.

"You know it's dangerous."

"Yes, it's dangerous to like pretty girls and to want to fuckmmm-" I put my hand directly on the mouth of the young woman when she shouted. She did not realize in what world we lived that this village was not welcoming to people like us, if we discovered our homosexuality, we would be hunted like wild beasts and worst. I listened to a video few days ago… it was one of my classmates who were watching it, he laughed with his friends when a homosexual was beaten and insulted…. They spat, and they urinated on him. I was so shocked, I tried my best to no show any emotion when they said we should make all the homosexual normal or they should disappear, nobody cared about this kind of freak. I can't stop being paranoid even though I had never shown my sexual preferences, it was also for this reason that I was discreet.

"You need to stop, or I will be very angry! I'm not kidding! I will leave!" I warned, I did not want to play, my life was already complicated, I did not want to add more trouble. My friend closed her blue eyes and lift her hands. I removed my hand.

"OK, I'm sorry but there is no one nearby. I'm sure."

"I hope so." She held my hand, I removed it as if I was burned by a fire.

"Shizuru, don't be this way, you know we are safe here. It's our moment of freedom. We should enjoy it, we don't know when we will come back." Our spot was on old abandoned building far from the city. We were on the roof watching from afar this city that was constantly being denigrated. Until now, we have always been quiet, but I could not help but be wary, if nobody came here, we were screwed. People talked, they won't spare us, I perfectly knew it.

"We are not safe in Fuuka. We will never be safe." Irina followed me, I sat on the edge of the roof, my feet were the void, I take a long breath and closed my eyes, I was shaking. I was judged because I was poor, it was difficult, but I can bear it but not about being homosexual. I'm scared, so scared that it killed me.

"Shizuru, you can do it." My friend said, she lightly touched my shoulder. There was so much in my heart and mind, I suddenly opened my eyes and I screamed and shouted. Tears escaped, I kept so much burry inside, I continued to scream until I did not have strength and voice to do it.


End file.
